Fishsticks
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Forced into a situation she couldn't escape from, Nami's problems get worse when a drunkard decides to vent his sexual frustrations onto her.
1. Chapter 1

It was a lonely and cold night as Nami sat on the chair, half-asleep. She looked at the sheet paper with tired eyes. "Almost there..." She said, sketching the final touches to the map. After a minute, she was finished. Suddenly, she fell asleep, falling into a dream of her past. She looked around and saw the orange grove her adoptive mother owned. A voice called out to her. "Nami! Nami!" As she turned around, it was Nojiko, her adoptive sister. She waved with a smile and went to her. "Bellemere made dinner, C'mon!" She said to her younger sister. The two girls ran to their little house and greeted their adoptive mother. However, what they saw next was unbelieveable. Blood lay all over the house and on the table, sat a large figure chewing on a human arm. It was Arlong and the arm was naturally, Bellemere's. The two girls looked in horror of the sight. Arlong swallowed Bellemere's arm and looked at Nami with cold, dark eyes. "Nami." He said quietly. "Nami. Oi."

"Nami!" It was Hachi. Nami awoke to the Octopus fishman. "It's time to eat." In Hachi's hands were a small loaf of bread, some soup and a slab of meat. "Please eat it." Nami was silent and did not respond, only chewing the food reluctantly. "How long can I do this?" She thought. Over the course of her years, Nami would draw sea maps and sit at the same desk for hours on end, looking more and more distraught and sad. At some point, she stopped looking sad and had a more relaxed expression. At twelve, she noticed her body changing in many different ways. Much to her dismay, so did most of Arlong's crew.

One night, Nami was taking in some stolen goods from wherever when a huge shadow appeared over her. It was the Ape-faced Fishman, who was seen amongst Arlong's crew. "what do you want?" Nami told him sharply. I want you..." The Ape-faced Fishman replied. Nami noticed a huge grin on his face. Nami struggled and screamed as the Ape-faced Fishman grabbed her and covered her face. "Now, now sis, you don't wanna try that, now do you?" He told her. "Just cooperate and I won't kill you." He began to pull down his pants and revealed his large, throbbing member.

"You've grown up considerably since we captured you." He said to her. "Do the boys notice you moreso than before?" The Ape-faced Fishman went for Nami's shorts, pulling them down. This only made Nami more skitterish, trying desperately to escape. "Oi, oi. I said not to move." He gripped her arm. "Listen, I don't want to hurt you, but if I have to..." Nami stood still, tears rolling down her eyes. The Ape-faced Fishman took a look at Nami's untattered ladyhood. "Hooo, you're really clean under there. I guess you don't do 'that', then." He said to her. His tongue swayed back and forth, ready to go for Nami's tender genitalia.

As he took a lick, Nami's face widened, not knowing how sensitive her genitalia was. As the Ape-faced Fishman spread her open, she began to leak considerably. "Wow! You're wetter than my skin!" He exclaimed. Nami sobbed silently as the Ape-faced Fishman defiled her, taking in each thrust from his powerful schlong. His face was growing loopier. "I wonder if it's the grog or your tight pussy that's making me lightheaded." He said. "Why is this happening? Did Arlong put him up to this?" Nami thought, gritting her teeth. The Ape-faced Fishman thrusted faster and faster, signaling his climax. "H-here it comes! Prepare yourself, sis!" The Ape-faced Fishman came inside of Nami's small frame, filling her up to the extent of a beach ball. She screamed loudly as did he. Semen gurgled out of Nami's ladyhood, widened and worn out. About halfway through, the cum became pinkish. "Uh-oh, I think I'd better get outta here." The Ape-faced Fishman ran off into the night, leaving Nami thoughtless and scarred.

The next day, she trembled and whimpered, barely drawing a single map. The door opened. It was Arlong. "Well, I see you're hard at work." He looked at her. "Hm? What's the matter? You're not still crying over your mother, are you?" Nami turned to him, tears rolling down her face. Later, there was a circle of fishmen around Arlong's throne. Chu, Kuroobi and Hachi were beating up the Ape-faced Fishman while Arlong and Nami both watched. "I can't believe you'd try something like this, brother."Arlong said to him. "Nami is a dear asset to our ambitions and to do what you did..." He suddenly got up and kicked the Ape-faced Fishman in the face. "I am a demon, yes. However, there are some things that even I consider to be going too far." The Ape-faced Fishman looked up, battered and beaten. "I want you to apologize to our sister, here right NOW!" "I-I'm sorry, Nami. I wasn't in my right state of mind...Please forgive me."

Nami looked at the Ape-faced Fishman with a hateful stare. "No." She simply uttered and turned away. "Nami, I hope you'll still keep to our agreement." Arlong said to her. "Of course. For them, I must." She left the park. The four fishmen continued to beat up the Ape-faced Fishman. As Nami walked to her home, she thought about what Arlong said earlier. "Can it be that even demons show resent for some atrocities?" She said to herself. For the first time, she saw Arlong in a different light.


	2. Sister, Sister

Nami sat down at home, silent and cold. The thoughts of the Ape-Faced Fishman raping her were still fresh in her mind. She began to shudder and cry. Nami went to the bathroom in an attempt to clean herself from his salty essence. An hour later, Nojiko came in. "Nami, are you here?" She called out. Nami was sobbing loudly in the bathroom. Nojiko ran in, to see her adoptive sister in the tub, holding herself in the fetal position. The water was going down the drain. "Nami, what happened?" Nojiko asked. Nami looked at her and went in her arms. "I…I…was raped…by…one of…" Nami could barely finish.

"What a horrible experience." Nojiko said. "Those Fishmen are the worst." she stroking Nami's hair. "Ironically, Arlong stepped in and took care of the one who did this to me…" Nami smiled. "I'll admit, there was some appeal to him for that brief moment. Maybe he actaully sees me as a valuable asset." "Well, that's something." Nojiko said, looking up at the ceiling. "Well, let's take a look, shall we?" "You wanna do what!?" Nami looked at her sister, confused. "You were raped. I need to see if there's any tearing in the cervix area or something similar." Nojiko took off the towel Nami was wearing and went down to her crotch area. "Nojiko, don't…" She looked at Nami. "If Bellemere were here, she'd check you indefinitely."

Nojiko checked Nami's vagina. "Oh, there's some tearing on the left side. And your cervix is a little bloody still." She said. Nami blushed nonstop. "I know what to do for you." She winked at Nami. Later, she came with a douche. "First, I'll clean the blood. Now gimme that towel." Nojiko stuck the douche in her sister. Nami winced a little, blushing. "Why is she doing this?" She thought. Suddenly, her body shivered. "That's cold!" She yelled. "Well, duh. Your cervix is a gentle place." Nojiko smiled. "When I was your age, I had my first experience." Nami looked at her sister, confused. "He couldn't hit my area, too small. But it was interesting, at least." Nami made a face. "Nojiko, I don't wanna hear this." "Your pussy says otherwise."

Nami noticed her womanhood was leaking with excitement, hearing of her sister's sexual experience. "Oh, how embarrassing!" Nami cried. "No, this is good. The blood will come out a little easier." Nojiko tended to Nami for a little more, than finally finished. "Next, you'll need some cream." Nojiko went to the left drawer. Nami thought of the word cream and thought of the Ape-Faced Fishman's soft serve all over her legs. Nami began to clench a little. Nojiko came back. "I know this may seem a little degrading and humiliating, having a stranger clean and check you like this, but I mean well." Nami came back to reality. "You're not a stranger…You're my sister." She told her. "Bellemere was our mother…"

"Good. In that case, I can tell you about some…personal things." Nojiko had a smirk on her face. "Oh, no. Don't." Nami's face suddenly jumped. "Hey, don't touch me there like that!" Nojiko stopped smiling. "Sorry. Still shaken up about that, huh?" "No, it's not that, just that I don't want my sister to-"Nami's face jumped again. "Nojikooooo!" "I have to loosen you up. This cream will help a little with lubing you up." Nami was caught in a trance, having her sister 'tend' to her. "Your face reminds me of one night when I saw Bellemere having some alone time." "Bellemere also?" "Yep, even her. She did that often. Most men didn't try to approach her." Nojiko explained. "Moreso, she stayed away from men. Though I bet she'd love to have a fling or two."

Finally, Nojiko finished. "Okay. You're all clean!" She said, smiling. Nami punched her in the head. "Nojiko, you're a pervert! Sick! Like anyone wants to hear your sexual fantasies!" "Well, excuse me for sharing some personal secrets with my little sister." "I'm going through a lot now and you're making light of it." "I do so because Bellemere did so." Nami stopped. "Even now, we have to stay strong. We have to stand strong together. That's one reason why I did that to you. It was because I love you." Nojiko gave a light kiss on Nami's forehead. "Nojiko…" She went for a hug. "…what was the other reason?" "Hm?" "The other reason you helped me with my problem." "Well, I noticed you've been growing out of your shirt recently." Nami growled. "Dammit, you sick bitch!" Nami went outside. "Wait, there's one more thing." Nojiko yelled out. "NO!" "Oh well. She'll notice the smell, sooner or later." She shrugged.


End file.
